Corner Of Your Heart
by killingdolly
Summary: One-Shot. Lindo. "¡Al diablo!, estaba ahí la oportunidad perfecta, era una clase de actuación y aunque sabía que él no era actor, no le importo, iba a besar a Isabella Swan y Nadie se lo impediría" B


**Atención- Crepusculo No me Pertenece.**

**Corner Of Your Heart**

**Song- **Corner Of Your Heart by Ingrid Michaelson

_Hay un rincón de tu corazón para mí._

_Hay un rincón de tu corazón para mí._

_Voy a empacar mis maletas sólo para permanecer en la esquina de su corazón._

_Sólo para permanecer en la esquina de su corazón._

-Rosalie, en verdad tengo que hacer esto- mascullo Edward.

-Si- dijo jocosamente.

-¡Oh Vamos! ¿Acaso no puedes ir tu sola?- siguió mascullando.

-Claro iría, ¡Oh! Ahora que recuerdo ¡No tengo auto!- le grito furiosamente.

-Sabes que no es mi culpa, fue Emmett ¡Tu Novio!, No yo- refunfuño.

-Lo sé, solo quiero desquitarme, con su ñoño hermano menor- sonrió presumidamente.

Y tenía razón de serlo, el fin de semana pasado, Emmett, Alice y Edward Cullen, tuvieron que quedarse en casa de los Hale, pues los Señores Cullen estaban de viaje, y repentinamente a los Señores Hale, se les dio un viaje de Negocios, y como es obvio, Emmett y Jasper no derrocharon aquella oportunidad, dando una gran fiesta, que ni Edward ni Rosalie sabían, claro hasta que llego ella a su casa, y se dio cuenta del escándalo y lo peor sus vaqueros de Dior ¡Manchados de cerveza!. Pero como era de esperarse, Los Señores Hale llegaron en ese momento, castigando a Emmett, Alice, Jasper y Rosalie, durante un mes, sin salidas, ni cine, cero celulares y claro, sin carros.

Afortunadamente para Edward, estar en su clase de piano en ese momento lo salvo de la fiesta, pero no de la furia de Rosalie, quien lo usaba como chofer todos los días, y pensar que ni siquiera es su novia.

-Te he llevado a todos lugares, al Cine, al Centro Comercial, a los eventos de Motocicletas, hasta tuve que faltar a la escuela el viernes para llevarte a ti y Alice a una emergencia de Moda, pero en ninguno tuve que quedarme, ¿Por qué en este tengo que quedarme?- casi sollozo.

-Por qué no se a qué horas valla a irme, claro podría llamarte para decirte cuando salgo,… ¡Oh espera! ¡No tengo celular!- grito y se subió bruscamente al copiloto del Volvo, dando por ganada esa pelea.

Edward refunfuño y a duras penas, se subió al Volvo.

-Bien, ¿Dónde es esa cosa?- mascullo.

-Se llaman, Clases de actuación, y son en la Escuela a donde vamos, recientemente se hizo esa actividad extracurricular- dijo sonriente.

-¡Genial! ¡En la escuela! No solo tengo que ir de Lunes a Viernes, ¡¿ahora en mi sábado?! simplemente Genial-

-Cállate Edward, tal vez en la clase y veas una chica que te parezca linda, y no te veas tan…

-Tan, ¿qué?-

"_virgen"_ pensó Rosalie, pero valoraba su vida –Ñoño- dijo una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

---------

-Me encanto, que por fin se pusieran a hacer actividades extracurriculares- le dijo Bella Swan, a Ángela Weber.

-Si lástima que no vino Alice, le encantaría estar en el club de pintura, pinta muy bien- dijo Ángela.

-Lo sé- Bella recordó que Alice estaba castigada, al parecer por una fiesta, la había llamado para ir, pero ella sutilmente le dijo que odiaba las fiestas.

Aparte, ¡Qué vergüenza! Ni siquiera sabía bailar, y lo más seguro es que estuviera El, Edward, su guapo Hermano, desde que llego a Forks, compartían casi todas sus clases, y ella era demasía tímida como para invitarlo a salir o algo.

-Bien, chicos termino la clase, pueden irse- dijo la loca profesora Hippie, de la clase de arte.

Todos asintieron, Bella se despidió de Ángela, pues ella se iba con su novio Ben, guardo todos sus útiles, y salió de clase.

-------

Edward refunfuñaba, estaba sentado en las bancas de atrás, del patio, al parecer, la clase hoy seria al aire libre.

Rosalie y los demás de la clase, hacían ejercicios de respiración, más adelante, tomando la clase, pero Edward podía escuchar perfectamente la clase.

-_Chicos, en la actuación, como mismo lo dice, es actuar, obvio, pero un actor, no es tímido, a menos claro, que el personaje sea tímido, pero en general, un actor no conoce el miedo, un actor no tiene que mesclar su personalidad, con la del personaje, si en una película, el personaje de Brad Pitt y el personaje de Hilary Duff están enamorados, no significan que los actores en realidad estén enamorados, solo sus personajes; pero siguiendo con el tema, un actor no debe temer, debe recordar que no es el, es el personaje, si el personaje tiene que hacer el ridículo lo vas a hacer, o si tiene que besar a alguien, tienes que besarlo, no importa si es feo o bonito, el ejercicio de hoy consiste en eso, todos van a fijar su vista en algún lugar del patio, y le van a plantar un beso, claro pero tiene que ser del sexo opuesto, el director no es tan liberal...._ –

Y lo primero que vio Edward, fue a Ella, Isabella Swan, o mejor dicho Bella Swan, la linda amiga de su hermana, ciertamente, Edward se quedo embobado con ella desde el primer instante en que la vio, y más aun con su personalidad, pero era lo suficiente cobarde, para pedirle una cita.

¡Al diablo!, estaba ahí la oportunidad perfecta, era una clase de actuación y aunque sabía que él no era actor, no le importo, iba a besar a Isabella Swan y Nadie se lo impediría.

Y en menos de lo que pensaba, ya estaba dirigiendo hacia ella.

-------

Bella, cerró los ojos, respiro profundamente, mientras salía del patio, esta semana estuvo muy relajada –exceptuando los nervios al ver a Edward Cullen- pues Alice, no había podido salir de compras, aunque ella sabía, que después de su castigo, la iba traer de una tienda a otra, solo esperaba, que Edward las llevara, a fin de cuentas, mirar no daña a nadie.

Abrió los ojos, pero cual sorpresa –y muy grata- al encontrarse a Edward Cullen enfrente de él irradiándola con todo su esplendor.

El no dijo nada, Ella Lo miro rememorando cada detalle se su pálido rostro, y todas sus perfecciones ¿Cuándo tendría otra oportunidad como esta?, después de unos momentos, pudieron parecer, horas o segundos, abrió la boca para hablar.

Pero no pudo,

Edward puso sus labios sobre los de ella, no podía creerlo, ¡Edward Cullen la estaba besando!, no podía pensar coherentemente, "¡Al demonio!, no pienses, siéntelo" se dijo así misma, y lo hizo, cerrando los ojos inconscientemente como él, siguiendo con el beso tan febrilmente como él.

Edward bajos sus manos de las mejillas sonrojadas de ella, hacia su clavícula, para después seguir más hacia abajo, por el cuello, los hombros, la cintura, y finalmente las dejo en sus caderas.

Cada toque, era un choque eléctrico, un placentero choque eléctrico.

Bella siguió su propio rumbo, soltó el bolso que traía, haciendo un ruido sordo, pero ellos ni lo escucharon, pasó sus manos hacia su pecho, su muy marcado pecho, para después subir más, y enrollar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, jugando con los mechones cobrizos de él.

Lentamente Edward, paso su lengua hacia los labios de ella, rogando por una entrada, que ella con sumo placer acepto.

No sabían cuanto tiempo estaba durando ese beso, un segundo, una hora, una eternidad ¿Quién sabe?, lo único que sabían era que no querían parar, por nada del mundo.

Pero la necesidad humana de respirar se hacía presente.

Aunque eso no los separo, si no, la aguda voz de la profesora de teatro.

-¡Bien chicos! Ya pueden, dejar de besar extraños, es hora del siguiente ejercicio-

Se separaron.

Bella lo miro, aun estaba sonrojada, y tenía las manos alrededor del cuello de él, con un mechón entre sus dedos, pero eso no le importo, si no las palabras _ besar extraños siguiente ejerció_, claro era de esperarse, eso no podía ser verdad, era solo actuación, el no la besaba, solo actuaba como que la besaba, el no quería hacerlo, era un ejercicio escolar, no era posible que Edward Cullen pudiera fijarse en ella, no tenia oportunidad, ni pensarlo, pero aun así, no pudo evitar el dolor, y más aun la lagrima que lo acompañaba.

-Te hablan- susurro, y lentamente datando sus brazos se su cuello.

Pero Edward le detuvo el brazo, no podía hacer eso, no irse.

No supo de donde saco el valor ni las palabras, solo salió la verdad.

-----

-Hey, no estoy en esa clase- dijo sonriendo torcidamente, jalando su brazo para volverlo a colocar en su cuello, y mantenerlo, aun más cerca.

Y acercar nuevamente sus labios a los de él.

Solo pudo sonreír.

**¿Bien que les pareció?**

**Espero que les guste!!!!**

**Reviews****, por fa!**


End file.
